Iguales y diferentes
by Isonade Yasha
Summary: El kanji del kitsune grabado en su muñeca. El otro el kanji amor en su frente. No es yaoi xD si quieren saberlo entren y opinen por fa!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!!!!esta es una nueva historia que me gustaría intentar y quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga Hinata Jounin por escribirme pidiendome que hiciera esto realidad, espero que os guste.

Es lo que pasaría si Hinata hubiera sido la portadora de kyubi en lugar de Naruto, por fav denle una oportunidad

Cap 1 Lies

_Atada a cada extremo por mi cadena de temores_

"¿Por qué a mi padre¿Por qué lo permitiste?" pensaba Hinata "Estoy tan asustada y tu….tú…."

_Selladas con mentiras a través de muchas lágrimas_

Hinata no podía soportarlo y se secó con rabia las lágrimas, todas fueron mentiras "¿y para qué¡¿para que?!"

_Perdida desde dentro, persiguiendo el final_

_Luché por la oportunidad_

_De que me mientan de nuevo_

-¡¿POR QUÉ¡¿POR QUÉ SOY UN MONSTRUO?!

La mirada de Hinata se ensombreció, todas esas veces que se esforzó para mejorar, para vencer a Neji, para ganarse el cariño de su padre, para ser útil para el clan y su aldea pero…….

_Nunca serás lo suficientemente fuerte _

_Nunca serás lo suficientemente bueno_

"Tan sólo naciste para tener una heredera, jamás quise a tu madre, jamás te quise a ti" esas fueron las palabras de su padre recordó sintiendo que por primera vez ardía de rabia

_No fuiste concebida con amor_

_No te sobrepondrás_

_Nunca verán_

_Nunca seré _

-Jamás seré lo bastante buena para ti¿verdad padre?-murmuró maldiciendo mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro

_Lucho para alimentar esta hambre_

_Ardiendo en lo más hondo de mí. _

_Pero a través de mis lágrimas_

_Rompo una luz enceguecedora _

Hinata se miró en el espejo, su reflejo mostraba una mirada llena de rencor por encima de la pureza que había tenido antes de las palabras de su padre, trató de sonreír cómo lo hacía antes pero entonces su mirada se ensombreció y golpeó el cristal rompiéndolo

_Trayendo al mundo un amanecer _

_A esta interminable noche_

-Pero esto se va a acabar-dijo mirando su mano ensangrentada

_Brazos abiertos me esperan _

-Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Shino-kun y los demás me apoyan

_Un abrazo abierto bajo un árbol sangrante_

_Descansa en mí y te confortaré_

_**-Pero hay gente que quiere destruírlos, otros ninjas- **_dijo en un sonriendo de forma zorruna-_**Y a ti también, pero después de todo yo he estado siempre contigo **_

_Descansa en mí y te confortaré_

-Dame tu poder y te daré lo que pidas

_He vivido y he muerto por ti _

_Mora en mí y te prometo _

_**-Trato hecho **_

_Nunca te olvidaré _

Fuego, empezó a aparecer mucho fuego de repente en la habitación en la que impera el silencio, cualquiera que la viera por fuera pensaría que la habitación se está quemando pero no y aunque no se oigan gritos existe un grito desolador en el interior de Hinata mientras el fuego consume con rapidez la carne de su muñeca izquierda y en el aire se ve salpicar un poco de sangre

Empezó a respirar agitadamente cuando acabó, vio su kanji que significaba zorro, eso era ella. La kitsune de nueve colas

-Yo Hinata, no soy humana y no tengo razón para existir. Ya no confiaré jamás en el clan.

Contiuará…………………

Si les ha gustado dejenme REVIEWS por favor!!!!!!!!!


	2. chapter 2 Nuestra triste infancia

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!Intentaré que sea buena aunque no prometo nada

Lo que no puse antes ni en los otras historias: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (ojalá) y hago este fic sin ánimo de lucro

Aclaraciones: Primero que cómo dije antes esta historia trata de cómo hubiera sido Hinata si hubiera sido ella la portadora del kyubi

Segundo: cuando es en cursiva es la letra de la canción, en negrilla y cursiva la voz del kyubi, en negrita sólo la del Shukaku, los recuerdos son en cursiva y van entre comas y los pensamientos entre comas, creo que eso es todo y gomen si os habéis hecho un lío leyendo todo esto

Cap 2 Nuestra triste infancia. Lo que nos diferencia

_La campana de escuela de patio suena otra vez_

Hinata sale y observó a sus compañeros que van a jugar, camina hacia ellos pero salen corriendo en cuánto la ven mientras gritan

-¡La kitsune¡Ahí viene la kitsune!

Hinata mira al cielo sin comprender por qué la llaman así, observa el cielo tornándose oscuro y en una villa escondida en el desierto un niño de cabellos rojos también observa el cielo

_Llueva las nubes vienen para jugar otra vez_

"¿Por qué huyen de mí?" se preguntó mientras acariciaba su oso "¿Por qué me odian?" Sus ojos verdes fijan su vista en sus compañeros que juegan con una pelota pero entonces la pelota se eleva alto quedando encima de un muro

¿_Le ha dicho nadie que ella no respira?_

Hinata miró con sorpresa el cielo al creer ver unos ojos verdes muy claros, apartó su vista hacia sus compañeros quienes jugaban despreocupadamente sin prestarle atención

"¿Por qué existo?" se preguntaba mirando triste a sus compañeros

_hola soy su mente que le da alguien para dirigirme _

_Hola_

Gaara se sintió mejor al ver los ojos azules entre las oscuras nubes y decidió que tal vez si les ayudaba a recuperar la pelota, le dejarían jugar con ellos y al tener entre sus manos le sonrió

-Es….Gaara

-Gaara de la Arena

Entonces los niños empezaron a correr escapando de el

-¡Esperad no me dejéis sólo!

"Yo…no quiero estar sólo…."

_Si sonrió y no creo _

_Pronto sé que despertaré de este sueño _

Hinata caminaba por la calle, la gente la miraba susurraba señalándola, Hinata miraba a la gente triste no podía entender por qué la miraban de esa manera tan fría….

_**-Porque saben que eres un monstruo**_

Hinata se llevó las manos a la cabeza cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y echó a correr, quería acabar con todo y el acantilado era el mejor sitio

_No trate de fijarme no estoy roto_

El niño le abrió la puerta y se asustó a ver a Sabaku no Gaara delante de el con una bolsa

-¿Te dolió lo de antes? Lo siento mucho, toma esta medicina

-¡Vete a casa!-gritó cerrando la puerta-¡Bakemono!

_Hola soy la mentira que vive para ti así tu puedes esconderte y no gritar_

Hinata miró a sus pies el vacío que le aguardaba ansioso aunque la voz rugía que no se atreviera a tirarse pero Hinata quería que todo el mundo dejase de odiarla

"_Nos haría un favor a todos si se muriera_"esas fueron las palabras de uno de los de su clan y no podía soportarlo, cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas brotaban silenciosas y dio un paso cayendo al vacío

_de repente sé que no duermo _

Gaara se tocó sus ojeras, aquella oscura mirada no le permitía dormir

-No me salió bien……¿por qué soy el único que parece un monstruo¿Qué soy yo?-dijo llevándose las manos a la cara "_Lo único que puede curar una herida en el corazón_…._es el amor_" recordó-Yashamaru…….

Entonces sintió la arena a su espalda y al darse la vuelta vio a un ninja intentando atacarle con kunais

_Hola estoy todavía aquí _

Hinata miraba sorprendida el vacío ¿estaba flotando en el aire? No, alguien la sujetaba en el aire

-Pequeña¿qué pensabas hacer?

-Hokage-sama…

El cuarto Hokage observaba el rostro de la pequeña cogiéndola en brazos con ternura, el la miró fijamente, el pelo de la pequeña emitía destellos rubios a la luz del sol que se mezclaban con su pelo azulado y pareció adivinar los pensamientos de la pequeña Hyuga

-Tu padre te quiere-dijo abrazándola con fuerza-y no sabes cuánto le gustaría poder decírtelo

Hinata sonrió y abrazó con fuerza al cuarto, el sonrió feliz ante el abrazo y emitió un suspiro

"Algún día" pensó

_todo dejan de estar ayer_

Gaara miró serio lo que quedaba de su tío, tan sólo un gran boquete en el suelo mientras sentía bajar grandes gotas de sangre por su cara debido al tatuaje que se acaba de hacer en su frente, el kanji con la palabra amor

-Eso es Gaara…yo. Por fin lo entiendo estoy sólo.-Dijo levantando la frente-no confiaré en nadie ni amaré a nadie. Estoy sólo. Sí, estoy sólo

Desde aquel día han pasado diez años. Gaara es el Kazekage de su aldea, es temido y odiado pero fue lo que hizo que lo convirtieran en Kazekage por el poder y el miedo que inspiraba, se tocó el kanji y sonrió satisfecho

-No necesito nada más…

Hinata Hyuga es una jounin, ahora se encontraba sentada en la oficina del cuarto Hokage esperando a que el viniera, un hombre rubio y con la túnica en la que se lee cuarto Hokage aparece mirando a la joven

-Hinata, ha llegado el momento de que sepas algo

Continuará…………


	3. Chapter 3Una Uzumaki más

Gracias por los Reviews!!!aunque queria subir este cap con el dos pero se fue la luz y no pude, ojala que os guste y las canciones son de Evanescence traducidas al español

Cap 3 Una Uzumaki más.

Yondaime el cuarto Hokage tiene su vista fijada en la de Hinata, ella de alguna manera sabe que algo va a comenzar

_Perfecto por naturaleza _

Yondaime vio el nerviosismo en los ojos de Hinata, no debía asustarse y prefería que lo mirase a la cara fuera lo que fuera lo que esos ojos destellasen ante sus palabras. Cogió su mentón con su mano

_Iconos de la indulgencia propia _

-Kazekage-sama….

-¿Para qué me molestas?-dijo serio

-Ha llegado un mensaje del cuarto Hokage

_Justo lo que necesitábamos _

-¿Qué quiere?

-Va a mandar un grupo de ninjas que escoltan un monje hasta aquí-dijo intentando que no le temblara la voz

Pero Kankuro no podía seguir negando el miedo que le inspiraba…..no podía seguir mintiendo

_Más mentiras acerca de un mundo que _

_Nunca fue y nunca será _

-Hinata yo….soy tu padre-dijo atravesándola con la mirada

Hinata se quedó quieta deseando que el Cuarto desviase la mirada

_¿No tienes vergüenza, no me ves? _

Gaara observó cómo su hermano desaparecía temblando por la puerta

-Idiota-susurró mirando por la ventana en dirección a Konoha

_Tu sabes que tenías a todos engañados _

Sólo el clan Hyuga y el clan Uzumaki lo sabían, los tuvieron a todos engañados y ella la más tonta de todos

-Aneue-chan…….

-Naruto-kun……..

_Mira, aquí viene ella_

Gaara empieza a enfadarse hoy había tenido demasiadas reuniones no sólo con el consejo sino con ninjas venidas de otros lugares que no sabían que el era la encarnación del Shukaku

_Inclinada y con la mirada maravillada_

Las chicas se lo estaban comiendo con la mirada y el empezó a plantarse la idea de comérselas con su arena

_Oh cómo te amamos _

-**Estas hembras me tienen harto¿las mataremos? **

"Aún no" pensó sonriendo

_Sin un solo defecto cuando estás fingiendo_

_Pero yo sé que ella_

Las ninjas no notan la sonrisa demoníaca que esbozó Gaara y la borró volviendo a mostrarse inexpresivo

_Nunca fue y nunca será _

Yondaime y Naruto observaron tristes la puerta abierta, esperaban muchas reacciones por parte de Hinata pero que llamase mentiroso a Yondaime y saliera corriendo

_No sabes cómo me has traicionado _

Hinata corría a toda la velocidad y repentinamente se paró al darse cuenta de que estaba utilizando el mismo jutsu que el Cuarto le enseñó, el Hiraishin no jutsu

_Y de alguna manera sabías que nos tenías a todos engañados _

Hinata vio el lugar al que había llegado: el acantilado donde hace diez años intentó tirarse, ahora con sus dieciséis años se asombra de que tuviera agallas de lanzarse y se pregunta si las tendría ahora

_Sin la máscara ¿donde te ocultarás? _

Gaara observó los expedientes del grupo ninja que el cuarto le enviaba

-Hyuga Neji y Uchiha Sasuke parecen bastante buenos para pelear conmigo

Alzó la vista y sonrió mientras la arena limpiaba lo que quedaba de las ninjas que estaban con el, tan sólo quedaba una y estaba mirándolo en shock con la boca abierta

_No te puedes encontrar a ti mismo _

-Vaya, también vienen los dos hijos del Hokage: Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata

**¿Crees que estallaría una guerra si los matásemos? **

"Ojalá"

_Perdido en tu mentira _

Hinata se sentó al borde contemplando la montaña donde estaban talladas las caras de los Hokages poniendo atención en la cara del cuarto, el siempre se había portado cómo a ella le hubiera gustado que se portase su padre

_Ahora sé la verdad _

Todas las veces que el cuarto Hokage permanecía con ella y Naruto, ellos dos se habían criado juntos cómo hermanos, estaban en el mismo equipo y el cuarto era el Sensei de los dos aunque muchas veces Kakashi debía sustituirle…….Hinata se sentía perdida, en el clan se sentía vacía pero cuando estaba con Naruto y Yondaime sentía que estaba con su hermano y…

_Sé quién eres _

-Padre….-susurró

-Quise decírtelo antes

_Y ya no te amo más _

Gaara observó con más fijeza la foto de la chica

-Esos ojos azules…….-susurró poniendo sus dedos en la foto

Se reprochó lo que hizo y dejó los expedientes a un lado

**¿Qué pasa? **

"No lo sé"

_Nunca fue y nunca será _

Gaara apoyó su cara en sus manos, aquellos ojos eran conocidos los había visto alguna vez, aunque fuesen iguales a los de su hermano mayor había algo ligeramente diferente

Entonces negó con la cabeza casi con vehemencia

_No eres real y no puedes salvarme _

Hinata abrazó a Yondaime con fuerza, Yondaime abrazó a su hija dejando que Naruto también se uniera al abrazo

-Volveremos pronto, papá-aseguró Naruto con su sonrisa

-Hasta pronto, papá-dijo Hinata mientras ella y Naruto se unían al grupo

En Suna el Kazekage los observaba llegar con su jutsu del tercer ojo, los Uzumaki parecían muy unidos. Veía a Hinata la cual llevaba un gorro negro, su pelo era largo cortado a capas con dos mechones más cortos a los lados de la cara, llevaba una bufanda negra que tapaba parte del chaleco verde que parecía un poco más antiguo que el que llevaban algunos de sus compañeros.

-¿Sucede algo, aneu-chan?

Hinata había alzado la vista hacia donde estaba el Hokage mirando por la ventana por un instante ambos creyeron mirarse no a los ojos sino al alma

-No, no pasa nada Naru-ni-chan

Gaara siguió mirando las figuras que entraban al edificio

_De alguna manera tu eres el tonto de todos _

Continuará…………

Si os gusta dejad más Reviews!!!!!!!!!por fa


	4. Chapter 4Traéme la vida

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!Me ayudan mucho a continuar

Cap 4 Devuélveme la vida

_¿Cómo puedes ver mis ojos cómo si fuesen puertas abiertas?_

Los jounin miraban al Kazekage mientras el monje le entregaba un rollo, pero el Kazekage no prestaba atención, había fijado sus ojos verdes en los azules de la Uzumaki, ella sintió un escalofrío al mirarlo y sus mejillas ruborizarse

_Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido _

En Konoha, el Cuarto Hokage tiene una reunión con el líder del clan Hyuga

-Sé que ya le contaste la verdad-dijo Hiashi frío

-No tenía motivo para seguir ocultándoselo-dijo el Cuarto serio-sé que siempre ha sido infeliz al lado de tu clan, debí criarla junto a su hermano

-¿Es que no lo has hecho durante todos estos años?

_En una persona tan insensible _

"Sin alma" pensó Hinata al ver esos ojos verdes clavados en ella cómo cuchillos, pero podía ver algo más: dolor y soledad. Por un momento podía jurar que eran los mismos que los que ella había tenido

_Sin alma mi espíritu esta durmiendo en algún lugar frío _

**Apetitosa¿no te parece? **

………

**¿Tanto te distrae que ni me respondes?**-dijo burlón el Shukaku

-Calla, ya sé lo que deseo

**¿Sí? Algo nuevo o a alguien nuevo, tal vez **

-Deseo sus ojos

_Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa _

-A partir de este momento vivirá conmigo y su hermano

-¿Nos robas a una Hyuga del Souke?

-Recupero a mi hija pequeña

Hiashi rió y su semblante volvió a mostrarse frío

-Adelante, nosotros no la queremos pero cuando le cuentes la verdad espero que también le digas que tú sellaste el biju en su interior

_Despiértame _

_Despiértame por dentro_

Hinata paseaba con su hermano por la villa mientras charlaban animadamente aunque su mente volaba distraída hacia el despacho del Kazekage

-¿Entonces me enseñarás?

Hinata despertó de sus pensamientos y sonrió a su hermano mayor

-Claro, Naru-ni-chan. Te enseñaré a utilizar el Byakugan

-¡Bien!

Naruto se puso a saltar y Hinata lo contemplaba feliz, Naruto era el hermano ideal y Hanabi siempre la odió por una vez estaba con quien debía y quería, entonces su hermano la agarró de la mano y empezó a bailar con ella

_No puede despertar_

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?" se preguntó Gaara "Esto no debería despertar en mi interior"

Se dirigió al escritorio y desenvolvió el rollo que el monje le había entregado. Y leyó

"Estimado Kazekage-sama

Sabiendo de sus extraordinarias habilidades cómo ninja y asesino de la aldea de Suna

_Despiértame por dentro _

Yondaime observaba por la ventana y cogió de su escritorio la foto que se había hecho con su hijo y su hija, por fin eran una familia completa

-Sé que lo conseguirán-susurró sonriendo a la foto

Yondaime había dado a Naruto las hojas de entrenamiento que Asuma le había recomendado y a Hinata el boomerang gigante que ella debía convertir con su chakra

_Sálvame _

-¿No te pesa mucho el boomerang?-preguntó Sakura mirando cómo lo llevaba a su espalda

-Te aseguro que es ligero como una pluma-contestó con una sonrisa

-Por cierto, qué guapo el Kazekage¿verdad?-dijo Ino soñadora

Hinata se sonrojó y apartó la vista deseando que alguien la salvara de esa conversación

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad _

_**-Es agradable tener contacto con otra gente,¿eh Hina? **_

-Está callado Kyubi

_**-Claro no me prestas atención, zorra inútil **_

Hinata miró enfurruñada la oscuridad donde resplandecían los ojos rojos

_**-El Kazekage desea tu muerte y la de tu hermano **_

-¡¿Qué?!

_Despiértame _

_Ordena a mi sangre que corra _

_No puede despertar _

_Antes de terminar incompleta _

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido _

"Por lo que solicitamos que elimine a Uzumaki Hinata anteriormente conocida cómo Hyuga Hinata.

Atentamente

Hyuga Hiashi

Líder del Souke del clan Hyuga"

**Casi no puedo creer la suerte que tenemos-**ronroneó Shukaku

Gaara permanecía silencioso ¿Por qué una Hyuga pasaba repentinamente a otro clan? Seguía sin entender por qué deseaban destruir a Hinata

-No es asunto mío-susurró aplacando el sentimiento de su pecho

_Tráeme a la vida _

La noche del desierto se mostraba cálida a pesar de la suave brisa que había, Hinata se encontraba sentada en el tejado planteándose miles de preguntas para hacerle a su padre

¿Por qué la crió el clan Hyuga si era su hija igual que Naruto¿Y por qué Naruto también podía realizar el Byakugan? Algo había de bueno en todo esto, la confesión de Yondaime le había devuelto la vida

_He estado viviendo una mentira _

Toda su infancia había sido una amarga mentira hasta el momento en que Yashamaru le reveló la verdad y ahora cómo hacía desde ese momento iba a acabar con la vida de otro miserable cuya sangre se añadiría a su arena y permanecería con el para siempre

_No hay nada adentro_

_Tráeme la vida_

Hinata suspiró, por primera vez no se sentía vacía y parecía que las piezas de su vida iban encajando, Jiraiya-sensei y su padre iban a enseñarles a ella y a Naruto cómo potenciar su Rasengan que se había convertido en la técnica especial de su clan

Hinata sonrió y levantó la vista a la luna llena,, entonces sintió una pequeña corriente de arena acariciar su rostro y desvanecerse

_Congelada por dentro sin tu roce, sin tu amor, querido _

_Sólo tu eres la vida entre la muerte_

Gaara observó la figura de Hinata en el tejado, la luz de la Luna la iluminaba por completo, dando más vivacidad a los ojos azules que el alguna vez creyó vez

Alzó su arena, tenía la ventaja del lugar en el que se encontraba y eliminarla seria fácil pero su arena tan sólo acarició levemente el rostro de Hinata transmitiéndole a el la sensación de su tacto, ella era la encarnación de la vida mientras que el la rodeaba con sus oscuras alas de arena para matarla

_Toda esta vista_

_No puedo creer que no pude ver_

_Escondido en la oscuridad_

_Pero tu estabas en frente de mí _

Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder al ver al mismísimo Kazekage de la arena enfrente suya, sólo que esta vez no llevaba las ropas de Kazekage, una calabaza un poco más pequeña que su boomerang es lo que llevaba a la espalda, lleva un gran chaquetón rojo y lo que sujetaba la calabaza a su espalda era algo de color gris cómo un chaleco, llevaba pantalones y sandalias negros. Hinata lo siguió mirando sin que ninguno de los dos rompiera el silencio

_Parece que he estado durmiendo por 1000 años _

_Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo _

"Vamos Hinata, dile algo"intentaba pensar "Es…..tan..atractivo"

_**-Si, igual que una planta carnívora cuya belleza oscura lleva a la víctimas incautas a la muerte-sentenció Kyubi **_

Hinata tragó saliva sin saber muy bien cómo actuar

_Sin un pensamiento _

**-¿Vas a decirle algo antes de matarla? No, claro que no **

-……

_Sin una voz _

-Kazekage-sama….-susurró apenas mientras veía cómo el pelirrojo se inclinaba hacia ella

_Sin un alma _

-Uzumaki Hinata-susurró sin sentimiento

_No me dejes morir aquí_

_Debe haber algo mal _

Hinata sintió un escalofrío al oír cómo la nombraba

-Uzumaki Hinata-susurró en su oído-voy a matarte…..

_Traéme la vida_

_Continuará..._

_Dejenme más REVIEWS!!!!!!!!ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5Broken

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!1 Aki va el siguiente capitulo

cap 5 Broken

-Uzumaki Hinata-susurró sin sentimiento

Hinata sintió un escalofrío al oír cómo la nombraba

-Uzumaki Hinata-susurró en su oído-voy a matarte…..

Hinata abrió los ojos con la boca entreabierta quedándose sin aliento ante las palabras del Kazekage y lo miró, el sonreía

_Quiero que sepas que amo tu manera de sonreír_

Hinata casi no reaccionó al ver su sonrisa pero entonces recordó las palabras de Kyubi

"_**-Si, igual que una planta carnívora cuya belleza oscura lleva a la víctimas incautas a la muerte-sentenció Kyubi" **_

_Quiero retenerte con fuerza y robar tu dolor _

Gaara se preparó para arremolinar la arena entorno a la figura de Hinata que se alejó de el tan rápido como pudo y realizó una serie de sellos que convirtieron sus ojos azules en unos perlados con venas marcadas cerca de los ojos que hacían notar todavía más las tres rayas que había en su mejilla, Gaara la observó, esos ojos si parecían los de un Hyuga. Entonces sin motivo recordó la foto de ella

_Guardo tu foto; sé que me servirá bien _

Hinata lo miró desafiante, no iba a dejar que nadie la matase haciendo que dejara a su familia, al clan Uzumaki. No lo permitiría, aunque tuviera que lastimarlo

_Quiero retenerte con fuerza y robar tu dolor _

Gaara se cruzó de brazos haciendo que la arena se alzara amenazante sobre Hinata, ella no esperó y se movió con su técnica rápida lanzando kunais a Gaara, Hinata vio que un escudo aparecía para protegerle de los impactos, Hinata guió hilos de chakra haciendo que los kunais regresaran rápidamente para cortar la arena

"¿Es que no tiene puntos débiles en esa defensa? tiene que haber alguno" pensaba Hinata viendo la red de chakra de Gaara y repentinamente recordó las veces que su padre la había humillado haciendo que perdiera ante Hanabi y luego la dejaban sola

_Porque estoy deshecha cuando estoy sola _

"Tiene los mismos ojos que yo" pensó Gaara observando los ojos de Hinata "Ella también ha estado sola" Gaara sintió un sentimiento compasivo recorrer su cuerpo, frunció el ceño hundiendo el sentimiento para no volver a sentirlo, no debía sentir eso, no podía

_Y no me siento bien cuando no estas _

_Te has alejado no me sientes más _

Hinata se quedó parada viendo la mirada profunda que le echó Gaara, era cómo si le atravesara el alma, su soledad, su tristeza y cómo si el mismo pudiera tocar y sentir la felicidad que ella sentia cuando estaba con su clan

"El….puede…." Hinata sintió un escalofrío y no sintió la arena a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella, Hinata vio la arena pero era demasiado tarde para esquivarla, cerró los ojos con fuerza y no ocurrió nada

_Lo peor ya ha acabado y ahora podemos volver a respirar _

_Quiero retenerte con fuerza, robas mi dolor_

Gaara tragó saliva, por primera vez se sentía confuso, no entendía por qué había desviado su ataque contra la Uzumaki ahora que la tenía a buen punto, en los ojos de ella había la misma tristeza y soledad que había en los suyos, pero los de ella tenían algo diferente eran felices a pesar de todo y el atravesó sus ojos tocando esa felicidad

¿Qué le pasó¿Por qué de repente no necesitaba eliminarla?

_Hay mucho que aprender y nada por lo que luchar_

_Quiero retenerte con fuerza y robar tu dolor _

Hinata vio que la arena se había parado de repente y aprovechó para huir, no de sus ataques, de lo que deseaba huír era de sus ojos. "¿Por qué¿Por qué mi corazón parece desbocado?" pensaba mientras empezaba a correr por toda Suna pero la arena la perseguía llenando las calles cómo una gran ola.

-Oh no-susurró Hinata mirando atrás, tenía que llegar con los demás cuanto antes y cuando se dio la vuelta la arena la envolvió-esto no puede acabar así

_Porque estoy deshecha cuándo soy sincera _

_Y no me siento suficientemente fuerte_

No entendía porque se había quedado embobado viendo a Hinata y algo raro que latía fuerte en su pecho, su corazón parecía acelerado mucho más excitado que cuando torturaba a alguien, eso no estaba bien¿Dónde estaba ahora su fortaleza¿su gran defensa?

Tan absorto estaba que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella había desaparecido, debió de irse usando aquel jutsu tan rápido, pero ella estaba en su ciudad y tenía ventaja

_Porque estoy deshecha cuando estoy sola _

_Y no me siento bien cuando no estas_

Hinata no podía moverse, por más que lo intentase, la arena la tenía bien cogida y tan sólo podía mover la cabeza con dificultad

Hinata despertó encontrándose flotando sobre el agua, cerca apareció una gran reja tras la cual unos enormes ojos rojos la miraron y una risa demoníaca se escuchó

**-¿Quieres mi ayuda, mocosa? **

-¡Dame tu chakra, zorro inútil!

**-Así me gusta **

_Porque estoy deshecha cuándo soy sincera _

_Y no me siento suficientemente fuerte_

Gaara llegó y vio asombrado cómo Hinata se libraba de su ataúd del desierto mostrando una gran cantidad de chakra rojo alrededor de su cuerpo

¿Cómo era posible¿Quién era esa chica en realidad?

_**Tiene aún demonio dentro, idiota **_

-¡¿Qué?!

_**A juzgar por su chakra sé que es Kyubi, el kitsune de nueve colas. Perdí contra el durante la gran batalla **_

Gaara observó a Hinata que lo miraba desafiante, sus ojos seguían mostrando el ataque del Hyuga pero ahora tenían un tono rojizo¿por qué ahora se sentía tan indefenso cerca de ella?

-Ella…es como yo…..

_Porque estoy deshecha cuando estoy sola _

_Y no me siento bien cuando no estas_

Hinata utilizó por última vez la técnica que le enseñó su padre apareciendo en la habitación del hotel, agradeció no haber querido compartir habitación ni con su hermano ni con sus amigas, se hubieran preocupado si la hubieran visto cubierta de arena. No lo había matado porque era el Kazekage y eso podría traer graves consecuencias y le haría saber que si el la mataba a ella también las consecuencias serían horribles

"¿Por qué no le odio? Ha intentado matarme"pensó y se llevó la mano al pecho notando su corazón aún desbocado "Será por el susto"

_Te has alejado, no me sientes más _

No quiso atacarle, a pesar de que estuvo a punto de matarla se limitó a utilizar nuevamente esa técnica veloz. Aquella chica…..

-Es diferente….-susurró sacando la foto del interior del abrigo y la miró con detenimiento-no morirá

Hinata se puso su pijama examinándose las heridas, tan sólo eran leves rasguños que el biju de nueve colas estaba ya sanando. ¿Por qué no la mató cuando pudo? Desvió el ataque de su propia arena

**-No lo hizo para salvarte **

Hinata frunció el ceño al oír hablar al Kyubi, estaba cansada y no deseaba escuchar lo que decía, bastante mal se sentía ella con lo que había sentido cómo para que el zorro la rematase. Se miró la mano tocándose el kanji y se preguntó por qué el quería matarla, entonces el viento sopló suave en la habitación trayendo una brisa de arena.

Hinata sintió un escalofrío al notar otra vez la arena sobre su piel y fue a cerrar la ventana, después de hacerlo se dio la vuelta para acostarse

-Kazekage-sama….-dijo quedándose pálida, frente a ella el Kazekage de Suna estaba en su habitación con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho mirándola fijamente con su pelo rojo alborotado

-No he venido a atacarte-dijo serio mientras se descruzaba los brazos-acuéstate en la cama

-¿Qué?

-Acuéstate en la cama-dijo mientras el se acomodaba en ella dejando su calabaza a un lado

Continuará………..

Dejenme más reviews!!!!!!!onegai


	6. ChapterUzumaki y Hyuga Un trágico final

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!en este capitulo se habla un poco de la madre de Naruto y Hinata con el Cuarto Hokage

Cap 6 Uzumaki y Hyuga, un trágico final

_¿Es lo suficiente real para mi?_

La joven de los ojos perlados rodeaba con sus brazos al Cuarto profundizando el beso mientras acariciaba su pelo amarillo

-Arashi…-dijo en un suspiro-esto..no está bien…

_Estabas muy confundido _

-Te quiero Jade-susurró el rubio besando su blanco cuello mientras acariciaba su espalda

_Ahora has decidido quedarte_

-Yo también te quiero aráis-dijo besándolo mientras poco a poco lo desprendía de su túnica de Kazekage para empezar con su uniforme de jounin

-Jade…..-Arashi empezó a suspirar al sentir las manos de la joven Hyuga tocar su pecho

_Recordaremos juntos_

Aráis recordó la primera vez que la vio en el hospital sanándolo y al encontrarse sus ojos azules con la nieve de los de ella supo que no la dejaría ir nunca

-No te ha quedado ninguna cicatriz…-susurró Jade besando su pecho-estabas tan herido

-Sssshhh….no es momento de recodar esto-murmuró besando su hombro desnudo

_No puedes abandonarme _

_Me perteneces _

-Arashi….tú…-Jade gimió al sentir los labios del Cuarto Hokage sobre su pecho izquierdo mientras masajeaba el izquierdo

_No más que yo, sólo tu _

_No hay escapatoria para mi amor _

_Ríndete _

Arashi la llevó hasta la cama tumbándola en ella quitándose la ropa que sobraba, Jade observó ruborizada el cuerpo desnudo de Arashi hasta llegar a sus impresionantes ojos azules, el observaba hambriento el cuerpo desnudo de la Hyuga

_Cariño no tiene sentido huír _

_Sabes que te encontraré _

_No puedes abandonarme me perteneces _

Arashi memorizaba cada rasgo del cuerpo de Jade memorizando cada trazo de aquella figura perfecta

Y entró. Escuchó un pequeño gemido de dolor de Jade y se quedó quieto besándola con ternura hasta que le permitiera seguir, poco a poco empezó a empujar dentro de ella profundizando poco a poco

-¡Arashi!-gimió Jade al sentir el calor que provenía de sus entrañas

Y se aferró a el notando la intensidad del calor en su cuerpo

-¡Jade!

_No más que yo, sólo tu_

_No hay escapatoria para mi amor _

_Ríndete_

Los cuerpos se movieron sincronizados hasta que estallaron al llegar al orgasmo, Arashi cogió las mantas arropando a Jade, echando una mirada a su vientre plano esperando verlo abultado en pocos meses

-Mía….-susurró plantando un beso en su frente para después quedarse dormido

_(¿puedes avergonzarme?) _

_Inhala y toma mi vida _

Arashi miraba a los pequeños en sus cunitas al lado de la camilla de su esposa, uno tenía el pelo amarillo y el otro azul aunque ambos tenían los ojos de su padre

-¿Dos?

Jade asintió feliz mirando a las cunas mientras acariciaba la mano de su amado

-El mayor es el niño, la niña es pequeña por diez minutos

_No más que yo, solo tu _

-Naruto y Hinata, me parece que esos serían buenos nombres-dijo Arashi besando la mano de Jade, ella se limitó a asentir mientras se recostaba en la camilla del hospital

-Hokage-sama, debo hablarle

Arashi observó al médico preocupado al notar el tono serio en sus palabras

-Está muy débil, el parto se complicó cuando empezó a salir la niña. Ha perdido mucha sangre y si se mueve mucho podría morir, pero con unos meses de reposo todo irá bien

Arashi suspiró aliviado, no tenía problema en que su mujer estuviera sin moverse durante varios meses, todo iba a salir finalmente bien cuándo….

-¡Hokage-sama!

Lo que ocurrió después casi no podía creérselo: el encima de Gamabunta se enfrentaba al zorro demoníaco de nueve colas y en el momento en que iba a sellarlo dentro de Hinata apareció su mujer encima del sapo mientras perdía la sangre a través de sus piernas, ella estaba extremadamente pálida

"-No puedes hacerle esto a nuestra hija…….no puedes" recordó, lo siguiente que recordaba era prometer a su esposa moribunda cuidar de sus pequeños mientras ella entregaba su alma al dios de la muerte "Yo me estoy muriendo y ellos necesitan a su padre, te amo Arashi"

Arashi se maldijo muchas veces después de haber entregado a la pequeña a su clan, sabiendo que la odiaban al llevar un demonio dentro y ser la causante de la muerte de un miembro del Souke, Jade Hyuga

Pero no ocultaría la verdad a Naruto, el sabría de su hermana y la aprendería a querer como tal aunque estuviesen separados, después de todo no eran muy diferentes, Hinata tenía marcas en sus mejillas seguramente por culpa del zorro pero por lo demás eran iguales

-Gomen nasai, Jade-susurró depositando flores en la tumba-rompí mi promesa pero ahora todo será diferente,y esta vez lo cumpliré. Nadie me quitará a nuestros pequeños. NADIE

_No hay escapatoria para mi amor _

_Ríndete _

Hinata se encontraba de pie al lado de la cama mirando impasible al Kazekage que estaba acostado en la cama mirándola empezando a impacientarse

_Ríndete _

-No, largo de aquí

_Ríndete _

Gaara se sorprendió un poco, el era el Kazekage y su voluntad era la ley y no permitiría que nadie la quebrantase aunque le complaciera la resistencia

-Si no vienes tendré que hacerte venir

_Ríndete _

Hinata apretó con fuerza la mandíbula mirando desafiante al Kazekage

"No volveré a ser débil"

_Ríndete _

La arena empezó a salir de la calabaza, empezando a recorrer el marco de las puertas y de las ventanas

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Hinata vigilando la arena

Gaara sonrió fijando su vista en Hinata mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios

-De esta habitación no saldrá ningún ruido

_Te rendirás ante mí, no hay escapatoria de mí_

_Sé que quieras que sea, debes rendirte_

Continuará……….

Ojala que os haya gustado

y por favor dejenme más REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!

ONEGAI.


	7. Chapter 7Dos personas, un recuerdo

Gracias por lo REVIEWS!!!!!!!Aqui os dejo el siguiente cap. Espero que os guste

Cap 7 Dos personas, un recuerdo

_Bésame _

_Crucemos esa pared _

_Bajo la noche _

El Kazekage estaba recostado en el asiento de su despacho, había estado revisando unos papeles cuándo al ver su foto en el cajón recordó la noche anterior, su rostro entonces mostró confusión

FLASH BACK

_Hinata no dejaba de mirarlo desafiante mientras la miraba con arrogancia _

_-Crees que porque eres el Kazekage puedes hacer lo que te plazca y que tu voluntad es la ley, pero estas muy equivocado si piensas que te obedeceré _

_-¿Por qué haces esto tan difícil? Será menos doloroso si cedes _

_Y sobre el prado verde _

_Giremos_

_Al ritmo de nuestros pies _

_Tu usa esos zapatos _

_Yo el vestido aquel _

_-Sé que eres el portador del Shukaku de la arena y no te tengo miedo-dijo apretando los puños-yo tengo al kitsune de nueve colas en mi interior, si quieres pelea la tendrás _

_-¿No me temes? Eres muy valiente o tal vez una incauta _

_-¿Es que no tienes gente importante a la que querer?¿Todo tienes que hacerlo por la fuerza? _

_-Peleo sólo por mi mismo y sólo me amo a mi mismo _

_-Pues entonces te quedaras sólo y amargado. No puedes forzar a la gente a estar contigo, tienen que querer estar por tu forma de ser _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Uzumaki Hinata….-susurró cerrando los ojos-tu has conocido el mismo dolor que yo y a pesar de eso…..

Entonces inconscientemente se llevó los dedos a los labios notando aún el calor de los labios de la Uzumaki

_Bésame_

_Bajo la vía lactea _

_Llevame _

_Hasta la Luna blanca_

_Y haz que dancen luciérnagas _

_Siguiendo destellos plateados _

-¿Qué me esta pasando?

"Mi sangre hierve de impaciencia, siento diversas emociones" pensaba Hinata mientras intentaba concentrarse en la pelea "no entiendo, no sé que significa esta impaciencia por verle"

-¿En que piensas, jinchuruki?

Hinata miró al ninja de la Arena que tenía delante de ella, era mucho mayor que ella. Hinata lo reconoció de la reunión cuando entregaron el rollo, el muy baboso le había insistido en dar un paseo privado hasta que oyó a su hermano decir cómo se sentía al tener un demonio dentro, el ninja se esfumó. Por esto invitó a su hermano a cinco tazones de ramen cómo agradecimiento

-¡BYAKUGAN!

Examinó el chakra, ese tipo sería un jounin pero si la subestimaba, le saldría caro

-**Vamos chiquilla, concéntrate o hundes nuestra reputación **

La tarea de hoy consistía en combates con los jounin más fuertes para que los alumnos observaran y luego les tocaba a ellos, pues menudo día y al día siguiente regresarían a su aldea lo que era un alivio para Hinata, estar lejos del Kazekage era lo mejor y más después de lo que había pasado

FLASH BACK

_Tal vez se había pasado un poco con el Kazekage pero el también se había pasado _

_-Así que eso crees-dijo sin cambiar su expresión-pareces diferente a cuando te ví _

_Hinata lo miró sin comprender¿cuándo se habían visto? _

_-Realmente no te vi a ti, vi tus ojos _

_Hinata dirigió su vista al suelo empezando a respirar rápido, ella también había visto sus ojos¿pero cómo¿es que estaban conectados de alguna forma? _

_Bésame _

_Bésame_

_Entonces al levantar la vista el Kazekage estaba frente a ella agarrándola del mentón y la besó, al principio era sólo un roce pero el pelirrojo de alguna manera abrió sus labios adentrándose en su boca, explorándola por completo. Hinata sin saber por qué cerró los ojos permitiendo libre acceso a Gaara y al romper el beso se desvaneció con su arena _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_En la vieja casa del árbol _

_Gírame _

_Hasta cansar tu mano_

_Trae tu sombrero de flores_

_Seguiremos en el mapa los colores_

¿Por qué¿Por qué la había besado? Hinata seguía sin encontrar sentido a nada, por primera vez en su vida su corazón latía en su pecho, cualquiera podría oírlo a kilómetros

-Voy a vencerte, perdedora

Hinata observó desconcertada a Neji, había olvidado en qué momento había vencido al otro y había empezado con su primo, esta vez no iba a ser blanda con el y ahora necesitaba relajarse

-Deja de darme la lata, me empiezas a estorbar-dijo Hinata mirándolo seria y le lanzó el boomerang, Neji lo esquivó y Hinata dio un salto al aire recuperándolo para lanzárselo, fue entonces cuando Neji al intentar esquivarlo recibió el ransengan de Hinata y cayó contra la pared tocándose el estómago quemado, su camiseta tenía un gran agujero

-Tu….tu

-No le he dado con toda la potencia sino habrías muerto-dijo dándole la espalda

Entonces se encontró con el Kazekage ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

Gaara estaba en su despacho y decidió dejar los papeles para después y fue al lugar donde se encontrarían los ninjas de Konoha, intentaba autoconvencerse de que sólo lo hacía para ver si realmente eran tan fuertes cómo la aldea de la Hoja alardeaba, al llegar había visto a Hinata empezar un combate con el genio Neji Hyuga, esquiva sus golpes con facilidad lo que hacía aumentar la ira del ojiblanco, vio a Hinata usar su boomerang y no paraba de preguntarse cómo podía cargar con eso en su frágil espalda hasta que ella usó una técnica que el no conocía pero se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de chakra acumularse en su mano

-Uzumaki Hinata

Hinata sintió un escalofrío al oírle y lo miró, el pelirrojo hizo un gesto para que fuera con el, Hinata lo miró dudosa y decidió acompañarlo.

-Espera Hinata

-Tranquilo, Naru-ni-chan volveré pronto-prometió intentando convencerse más a si misma que a su hermano

_Bésame _

_Bajo la vía lactea _

_Llevame _

_Hasta la Luna blanca_

Empezó a caminar con el Kazekage hasta el desierto, el día era cálido pero ella se sentía a gusto con toda su ropa, observó al pelirrojo que se sentaba en el suelo y ella lo imitó tocando con sus rodillas su pecho y sus manos se pusieron en las rodillas, examinó el Kazekage que llevaba puesto su túnica blanca y la ropa azul, tan sólo le faltaba el sombrero, seguro que se veía gracioso con el, Hinata al pensar cómo le quedaría el sombrero sonrió conteniendo la risa

¿Una sonrisa? Gaara acababa de ver una sonrisa cruzar por el rostro de la peliazualada, alguien le sonreía y no entendía por qué pero ver esa sonrisa hacía que se sintiera tranquilo…….en paz algo que le ocurría algunas veces contemplando el desierto

-El desierto inspira paz-dijo con voz suave- ¿no piensa lo mismo, Kazekage-sama?

_Abre tu mano _

_Y haz que dancen las luciérnagas _

_Siguiendo los destellos plateados _

Gaara la contempló un momento y tan sólo supo soltar un sí, era casi cómo si estuvieran pensando lo mismo y no entendía por qué ni lograba comprender por qué ese sentimiento de estar indefenso sin su armadura de arena al estar cerca de ella

-¿Por qué?

-….

-¿Por qué me besó Kazekage-sama?

-Gaara

-¿Qué?

-Llámame Gaara-dijo sin apartar la vista del desierto

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Gaara?

-Tu lo sabes-dijo fijando su vista en ella y cómo la noche anterior volvió a presionar sus labios sobre los de Hinata

_Bésame _

_Sólo besame_

Continuará……….

Dejenme REVIEWS! ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

xxx:¡Isonade!

Isonade¿D-Desea...algo Kazekage-sama?

Gaara¿Qué es esto¿Quién te manda ablandarme de esta forma? Hubiera sido más fácil que pusieras ya nuestro lemon

xxx¡Gaara-kun!

Gaara: Hinata, no pienses mal, es que...es que

Hinata¡Te odio!-Hinata le sacude una bofetada y se va corriendo-¡no quiero volver a verte!

Gaara: Hinata...TT-TT

Isonade: **¬¬** De la que me he librado


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno se supone que yo debería actuar cómo la más sensata del grupo de las "Cinco Kunoichis" formado por: Saru Uchiha, Isonade Yasha es decir yo y Sango Uzumaki, Sabaku no Kendra (la más veterana de las cuatro) y Hinata Jounin

Pero lamentablemente yo también apoyo la huelga

NO NOS MOVERAAAAAAAAN NO NO

EL FIC ES SUYOOOOOOOO PERO NUESTRO EL PODEEEEEEEEEEEER

hehehe bueno no nos odien por esto, somos amigas desde que empezamos a publicar y bueno por cierto un saludo a dragoncita del amor!! queremos que te unas a nosotras!!

CONTINUACION DE YO, PECADOR!! (GAAMATSU)

O JUGAMOS TODOS O ROMPEMOS LA BARAJAAAAAAAA

BYE!!


End file.
